Kurama's Day of Insanity
by Idiotichobo
Summary: [COMPLETE] Karasu's back, Kurama's hair is gone, he goes crazy, and the yu yu cast is talking about life in god's nostril? Either way this is going to be one insane day(and plz review cause it's my first fanfic and i need to know what you think of it)
1. The Return of the Crow

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho blah blah blah….but I do own all the logic of the world of boogers…ummmm you'll see…

Author's note: many of you might know me as fanficreader and after reading so many fanfictions, I'm finally going to write my own!! Now onto the story!!!!!(may take sometime for me to figure out how to work this so plz be patient and plz review!)

* * *

blah action /blah/ thinking blah telepathic

* * *

**Kurama's Day of Insanity**

CHAPTER 1: The Return of the Crow! (not really)

Koenma's Office

Koenma: GEORGE!!!!

George: nervously runs into the toddlers office Y-yes, Koenma sir?

Koenma: We have a problem… it seems that Karasu is back

George: B-but isn't he dead? I thought he died in the dark tournament..

Koenma:…so did I, George, so did I…jumps on to his desk, scaring George even more…if that was possibleHurry! Tell Botan to get Yusuke and the gang, pronto!

* * *

Tokyo (or where ever Yusuke lives)

Botan: Yusuke! Where are you?!she is flying over the city on her oaroooh where is that Yusuke…lands on the school building

Yusuke: pops up from nowhere Hey, you called?

Botan: jumps Yusuke!

Yusuke: ..what…?

Botan: Keonma called, we need to get Kurama and the others.

Yusuke: What! Not again! I just finished dealing with Sensui a week ago!!

Botan: Well this is just as important…almost…

Yusuke: ALMOST!!!!!!!!calms down ok… what is it?

Botan: We'll have to get the others first.

* * *

Koenma's Office

Kuwabara: So what are we here for any ways?

Koenma: It seems we have a situation…Karasu's back…

Kurama: face goes pale in shock …………

Hiei: seeing the look on Kurama's face hn…..

Kurama: But…how?

Koenma:…I don't know…but what I do know is that he was taking an advantage of us when we were busy with that whole Sensui deal. He managed to slip through the portal that he created.

Kurama: How are you sure it's him?

Koenma: …well…since after that last mission, Demon Cave was closed and blocked off for safety precautions for the humans that might wonder there (and to keep elder Toguro from being heard). There was an explosion there last night and we found spirit energy traces that matched Karasu's during the tournament.

Yusuke: Great! So what's he up to this time!

Keonma: Well…that's what I called you in for…that and to stop he of course.

Kurama: So I guess we'll begin our search at Demon Cave.

Yusuke: Damn! I wonder if elder Toguro is still at it…

* * *

Yea!!!! My first chappie! It was a little short and serious in this chapter but don't worry! The later ones would be insane!!! Muhahahahahahaha!!! Plz review and tell me any thing that might make it better! 


	2. Demon Cave

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho blah blah blah….

Idiotichobo: Yea! The second chappie!!!! And the gay man is here!!!!!

Hiei: Hn…

Idiotichobo: …WHAT DO YOU MEAN HN…!!!

Kurama: …sweat drop

Idiotichobo: sorry… too much sugar -.-

* * *

blahaction /blah/thinking

* * *

**Kurama's Day of Insanity **

CHAPTER 2: Demon Cave

* * *

**Demon Cave**

Kuwabara: ….so…why are we here again

Yusuke: between his teeth because this is the last place Karasu was sighted you dumbass

Kuwabara: Hey! What's that supposed to mean!

Hiei: It means what it means you baka ningen.

Kuwabara: Oh yea! You little shrimp!

Kurama: SHHHH! I hear something…

(In the chamber where elder Toguro was left)

Elder Toguro: Die!! Why won't you die you stupid fox!!

All: sweat drop

Yusuke: Yup, he's still at it…-.-

Dark shadow standing next to elder Toguro: so Kurama, we meet again.

Kurama: ka-Karasu?

Karasu: stepping out of the shadows Yes, it is I, Karasu, and I'm back with a VENEGENCE!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

All: sweat drops once more

Yusuke: Is it just me or did he get even crazier from the last time we met him?

All (except Karasu and Toguro): a nod in agreement, then turns to see Karasu obsessively poking Toguro

Karasu: poke poke poke

Kuwabara: umm….

Yusuke: …WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!

Karasu: still poking I'm poking Toguro. Can't you tell? You know this is quite addicting.

Yusuke and Kuwabara: joins him Hey, you're right…poke poke poke

Hiei: so ticked off that you can see the vein in his head pulsing muttering Stupid ningen detective…someone I'm going to kill him…

Kurama: finally putting an end to all this nonsense So why did you come back Karasu?

Karasu: stops his poking and chuckles to himself I thought you would never ask. You see my dear little friend, ever since my "defeated" me at the Dark Tournament, I swore that I would get revenge… that and I just can't live without the touch of your beautiful locks! - totally looses it I remembered the first time when I laid my eyes on that crimson wonder. I knew in my heart that I had to touch it and the person of which it belonged to. eyes: sparkle sparkle

((A/N: I can't believe I just typed that…0.0 0.o 0.0 0.o twitch twitch…IT WAS SOO CORNY!!))

Kurama: blushes like mad, sweat drop

Kuwabara: of course being stupid again Does that mean you like Kurama? But you're a guy and… Hey! You're gay! ((A/N: Cool that rhymed!))

Yusuke: laughing too hard to tell Kuwabara how stupid he is

Karasu: As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted… glares at the two laughing idiots Since I… like you, I'm going to have to kill you. Like I have mentioned before, I destroy the things I like most. grins evilly But before I kill you, I going to have myself a little souvenir. Something to remind me that pretty face of yours.

Kurama: …blushes even harder but goes pale at the same time ((A/N: I wonder if that's possible..)) Hiei! Help me!!

Karasu: using his super speed to come up behind Kurama and getting a good hold on his hair

Kurama: Let go!!

Karasu: tugs at it It's mine!!

Kurama: trying to get away No it ISN'T!!!!

Karasu: YES IT IS!!!!!

RIIIIIP!!!

All: 0.0

Kurama:………….

Karasu: : rubs Kurama's hair against his cheek

Kurama:……MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! begins running franticly around the cave

Hiei: ….0.0 too astounded to speak

Kuwabara: Wow, I didn't know Kurama could scream like that…

Yusuke: Ummm…Kurama…your head is blooding.

Kurama: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! CRASH! right smack into a giant stalactite

* * *

Yea!!! Kurama's finally bold! This is where things get a little out of control so plz review and keep a lookout for my next chapter!! Muhahahahahha!!! 


	3. What the Hell ?

Author's Note: ummmm… the ending of he last chapter was a little crazy but don't worry, we had a party at school in 4th period and I had nothing for lunch except donuts and candy and cookies cause they forget the pizza and I'm all set for the next chappie and it's gonna be better more insane than ever!!!!!!! Oh and I don't own yu yu cast :

* * *

**Kurama's Day of Insanity**

CHAPTER 3: What the Hell!?!

* * *

Keonma's Office

Keonma: (staring wide eye at the scabby/ bloody/ bold head of Kurama's) Holly crap…

George: It's so hideous…..

Boton: You think he's going to be ok?

Yusuke: -.-" yup, he's fine….except for the fact that he's BOLD!!!

Kurama: (just waking up) W-what? What happened?…………MY HAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIR!!!!

Kuwabara: Wow….

Kurama: Who are you people?

Boton: You mean you don't remember us?

Kurama: Of course I do silly! (stands up and walks up to Keonma) Your Mr. Pickletoes! (to George) and you're the Goblin King! (to Yusuke) Prettypatty! (to Kuwabara) Professor Wifflewoof! (to Boton) Sam the Olgor! (to Hiei, who's sitting in a corner)……wait, don't tell me…you're…..SANTA CLAUS!!! Santa, Santa! (sits on his lap) I want pony and a new scarf and ear hair and a tinny little comb so to brush my ear hair!

All: (anime fall) ToT"

Hiei: ….GET OFF ME YOU STUPID FOX!!! (shoves Kurama off)

Yusuke: Yo, Kurama, are you ok? …cause you're talking nonsense…

Kurama: (not even paying attention but examining something on the floor)

Keonma: (coming out of shock)…..mmm-MR.PICKLETOES!?! THAT'S IT. I'VE BEEN CALLED BABYFACE AND TODDLER BUT NO ONE CALLS ME MR. PICKLETOE!!!!

Boton and George: (trying to hold the prince of death back, pushes him into a different room)

Boton: (nervously) Hehehe, come on Keonma sir. Time for your nap.

Yusuke: I wonder if he's still smart. I mean that's all we really need him for…

Kuwabara: Oh! Oh! I have a question we can ask him to see!

Hiei: Hn…do what you want but it's obvious that Kurama's insanity has to do with Karasu taking Kurama's hair back at Demon Cave. (at the door, without turning around) Being the only one left with a brain here, I'm going to get it back.

Yusuke: …ok…sooo what's your question for crazy fox boy.

Kuwabara: Ok, ok. Kurama?

Kurama: (sitting on the floor, looks up at Kuwabara) Yes, Professor Wifflewoof?

Kuwabara: (sweat drop) Ok, anyways, if we lived in a nostril, would we be the boogers?

Yusuke: (smacks head)

Kurama:Of course not! We would be the bacteria that live off of the nostril's boogers! We would work hard day and night to cultivate and harvest the boogers off the nose hair.

Kuwabara: But then if we are the people, who is the guy that the nose belongs to?

Kurama: That would be our beloved God! ALL HALE THE GREAT GOD OF BOOGERS!!

Yusuke: (getting into the conversation) So what happens if one day we wake up and the boogers are "gone", if you get what I mean.

((A/N: For those of you who don't know what he means, he means 'What would happen if "God" picks his nose.'))

Kurama: …then we attack at dawn!!! CHARGE! (runs into the wall next to Keonma's chair and makes a Kurama shaped hole in the wall)

Yusuke and Kuwabara: Woh…….0.0

Yusuke: Good thing Keonma isn't here to see this or he'll flip

* * *

Demon Cave

Karasu: (still rubbing Kurama's hair against his cheeks) Mmmmmmmm…sooooft…

Hiei: (stepping out of the shadows) I hope you've enjoyed you last few minutes of life with Kurama's hair, (draws his katana) cause I'm going to end it.

Karasu: So, you came back for his hair. (looks around) Where is my beloved fox?

Hiei: He's back at Spirit World but don't worry. I'll send you there, the easy way.

* * *

Idiotichobo: Yea! Another chapter finished! But seriously people….PLZ REVIEW! PLZ I'M BEGGING YOU! JUST ONE LITTLE, ITTY-BITTY, INSIGNIFICANT REVIEW!!!! -0.0- (sniff sniff)

Hiei: Baka ningen onnas (for those of you who don't know, onna means girl in Japanese)

Idiotichobo: (sticks tongue out at Hiei)

Kurama: (in the back ground, running with hands thrown in the air) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!


	4. Question of the Day

Idiotichobo: Another day, another chapter….yea! Today's chappie is mostly on Hiei's and Karasu's battle. (not really :))

Yusuke: Hey! How come shorty gets to fight the bad guy?

Idiotichobo: Cause…I'm the author and what ever I write is law! MUHAHAHAH!!!

Karasu: If you can make anything happen in this story, then why couldn't it been a happy one, a one with me and Kurama living happily ever after?

Idiotichobo: …Anyways thanx dark, reviewer, Tear Gems Falling, Moon Minamino, and FallenSpirit for reviewing my story!!!

Dark: yup he's back

Reviewer: …I'm working on that…but it's gonna be funny…and insane :)

Tear Gems Falling: THANK YOU! At last! someone who thinks it's funny! (j/k)

Moon Minamino: Really? I've read lots of fanfics with baka in it and no one said anything about it…

FallenSpirit: Yeah…personally I like Karasu too…for his powers….but isn't it just so much fun torturing the characters! :P

Karasu: Idiotichobo do not own yu yu cast… -.-

* * *

**Kurama's Day of Insanity**

CHAPTER 4: Question of the Day

* * *

Demon Cave

Karasu: (pulls Kurama's hair closer to him…if possible) No! Never! You'll never get his hair back because it's mine!

Hiei: (charges at Karasu with his katana ready to kill him) You're going to regret the day you every met the likes of me.

Karasu: (gets serious) The more you talk, the longer this fight will take, and the more pleasure I would get out of killing you.

Hiei: (tauntingly) Ha! Don't make me laugh.

Hiei and Karasu: (charges full speed at each other) RAAAAAAAAAAAH!( -- battle cry)

Silhouette of a person in the shadows: …so the battle has began. This should be interesting.

* * *

Keonma's Office 

Clock on the wall: tick tock tick tock tick tock…………

Kuwabara: (vein in head pops) OK, THAT'S IT! Where the hell is that little asshole!!!

Yusuke: (equally ticked off) Shut up, you bone head!

Kuwabara: I have been here for an hour with that…that lunatic (points at Kurama who is sniffing Keonma's plants) and the stupid ticking clock so that shrimp better get back soon or I'll go crazy along with Keonma!!

Yusuke: Well so have I!!

Kuwabara: Oh yeah?!

Yusuke: Yeah!!!!

Kurama: Shhhhhh! You'll wake up the baby! (cradling the clock that once was on the wall)

Kuwabara and Yusuke: o.0 0.0 o.0 0.0 o.0 0.0 (twitch twitch twitch)

A red-tail hawk: (flies in through the window with a message tied to it's leg, attacks Kuwabara's hair)

The note:

Dear Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama,

If you ever want to see Hiei or Kurama's hair again, you would be smart and show up at the forest near the park at precisely 3 o' clock…or else.

From,

I'm smarter than you :P

P.S. You better bring my hawk back, or you owe me $15 for the rental!!!

Yusuke: Oh great!

Kuwabara: I bet Karasu wrote this note. I knew that little shrimp couldn't do it! What do you think, Kurama?

Kurama: (gaily) I think sparkles would make wonderful carpeting, Professor Wifflewoof!

Yusuke: What time is it any ways? (grabs clock from Kurama's arms) …HOLLY CRAP, IT'S 2:58!!!!! Let's go!

Kuwabara: Come on Kurama, let's go.

Kurama: (stands up) Yea!! ROAD TRIP!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Idiotichobo: …and so ends another chapter…who was that mysterious person in the shadows? Was Karasu the one who wrote the letter?? Could he even write?!?!? (pant pant pant) …find out in the next chappie!!! :)


	5. Will the Insanity Ever End ?

Idiotichobo: Finally! The chapter that reveals the true identity of the mystery character! (It's an OC ((A/N: aka me :P)) so I guess I finally own something in the this screwed story!) Plz review and tell what you think of it!

Kuwabara: (timidly) Is it gone?

Idiotichobo: 0.o?

Kuwabara: The hawk! ...Is it gone?

Red-tailed Hawk: (comes swooping in once more to attack Kuwabara's hair)

Kuwabara: (screams like a little girl…a very ugly girl) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Idiotichobo: MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!

* * *

**Kurama's Day of Insanity**

CHAPTER 5: Will the Insanity Ever End?!?

* * *

Forest near the Park: 3:00 pm (man they're fast) 

Yusuke: (pant) Ok…(pant)…we're here…(pant, pant)…come on out! (pant)

Kuwabara: Falls over died (not really)

Kurama: (too stupid to know he's tired) Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mysterious Character: (in the shadows) So, you showed up…and on time too. Not bad.

Yusuke: (recovers) Who are you anyways? Show yourself!

Figure: (finally steps out) Ta-da!!! (Description: an average height, 13 year old girl with black, waist long hair, wearing sneakers, baggy pants that have too many pockets, and a large T-shirt that said: 3 ways to stay out of trouble, 1) Act confused 2) Deny all charges and swear that you're innocent 3) Blame it on flying monkeys)

Yusuke and Kuwabara: 0.0?

Kurama: (stops) Hey! It's Uncle Eugene!

OC: …(sweat drop) I'm your cousin, Sora!

Yusuke: …Kurama, I didn't know you had a cousin…

Kuwabara: Me neither. In fact, you guys never tell me anything anymore! I wanna know what's going on, too!!

Yusuke: (ignoring him) So where is Hiei and Kurama's hair?

Sora: Where is my hawk?

Yusuke: Ummm…(sweat drop, hands $15 to her)

Sora: (looks at the bills to make sure they were real, puts it in one of her pockets, sticks her pinky in her mouth and whistles ((A/N: I can't really whistle like that…XP… only the regular way)))

The Hawk: (flies out of nowhere and lands on Sora's shoulder)

Yusuke: 0.0 Hey! Give me back my 15 bucks!!

Sora: :P

Kuwabara: Alright you little pest! You better give back Hiei and Kurama's hair or I'll…

Sora: You'll what, hit me? I thought that was against your code. Besides, I have a 4th degree black belt. ((A/N: That's a lie, too! All lies!!!))

Kuwabara: …How'd you know about my code?!

Sora: (takes out a leather covered book) It's all in here.

Yusuke: What is that?

Sora: Kurama's diary.

Yusuke: Kurama keeps a diary? I didn't know that…

Sora: -.-" …trust me, there is a lot of things you don't know…

Yusuke: Wait a minute…that means…you know practically know ever thing about us!

Sora: Yup! It's amazing how much juicy information he writes in here. (puts book back) How about an exchange?

Yusuke: What?

Sora: I'll give you Hiei and Kurama's hair back on one condition.

Yusuke: Oh yeah? What's that?

Sora: You have to take me back to Spirit World with you. :

Yusuke: Fine, but don't mess with anything!

Sora: Don't worry, I will!

Yusuke: …(sweat drop) _Keonma is going to kill me…_

* * *

Koenma's office 

Sora: (running around Koenma's office looking/poking at everything in sight) Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: ……

Hiei: (on the floor) w-What? (just coming around) What happen? …Ow my head…

Kuwabara: That's what I like to know.

Yusuke: All right, we did what you asked now tell us how the hell were you able to get Hiei?

Sora: (stops poking Koenma's chair) Well, it wasn't that hard. I just waited for Hiei to finish off Karasu and then knock him out when his wasn't paying attention. :

Yusuke: (sweat drop)

Kuwabara: Well that sounded easy.

Sora: …It was…

Yusuke: Ok, next question. Why'd you ask to come here of all things.

Sora: Cause of this… (walks to the plant Kurama was sniffing at before, takes out a hidden video camera)

Kurama: Hey! It's the shiny box I found! Weeeee!

Sora: I've got it all down. All the insanity…everything. : MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Yusuke:…Great…

Hiei: (stands up and picks up Kurama's hair and turns toward Yusuke and Kuwabara) If you guys are done with your nonsense, I'd like to get the sane Kurama back before I kill him. (obviously pissed off)

Yusuke: So…how do we get it back on?

Sora: Isn't it obvious? You glue it on! :)

All: (sweat drop, jaws fall on the floor)

Yusuke: (recovers) Well, I guess it's worth a try.

Hiei: Works for me.

Kuwabara: I've got Kurama.

Sora: And I've got the glue…hehehe.

* * *

Out on the Street… 

Kuwabara: So Kurama, how do you feel?

Kurama: (back to normal) Not bad, except…I think you glued it on a little crocked…

Yusuke: Whatever, as long you're back I don't care.

Kurama: By the way…what did I do?

Kuwabara: you mean you don't remember anything?

Kurama: No, I'm afraid not.

Sora: Don't worry! You can see everything that happen as soon as I launch my website!

Kurama: 0.0 (in horror) SORA!!!! (starts to chase after her)

Sora: (while running for her life) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Yusuke and Kuwabara: (looks at each other, shrugs, joins Kurama)

Hiei: Hn…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yea I finished my first story! Cookies for everyone who reviewed!: Tell me what you thought of it so I can make my next story even better! (not that this story that good…)


End file.
